Rage
Epsilon Army |recharge = 6:00 |called = Rage Inductor |effect = Increases the firepower of friendly units (except drones) in a radius of 4 by 50% for 900 frames (60 in-game seconds) * Affected infantry will regenerate 4 hit points every frame (for a total of 60 hit points per second) |superweapon = 1 }} Rage is a support power that is the ability of the Epsilon's support superweapon, the Rage Inductor. It infuses units with a dose of Terminus, a strain of combat drugs that utilizes an unorthodox, but effective mixture of steroids, augmentative biochemicals and hormones which can significantly improve one's perception and physical performance if used in proper and optimal dosage, resulting in any non-robotic units that gets exposed to the drug, including vehicles, to have their firepower increased for a good period of time. The Terminus also has another benefit – a portion of chemicals mixed on it is known for being able to significantly improve natural regeneration rate, allowing any infantry that are under the drug's effect to be able to rapidly heal themselves. Strategy Rage acts as a replacement to the imbalanced Genetic Mutator from the vanilla Yuri's Revenge and older versions of Mental Omega. Instead of mutating platoons of soldiers into Brutes instantly, Rage enhances the firepower of Epsilon units anywhere on the battlefield. General tips * Rage should be preferably used before a clash begins. This is essential for the case of Epsilon infantry and vehicles as it could mean the difference between victory and defeat due to their low resilience. ** Most of the Epsilon navy is also eligible for Rage, as it makes their sudden strikes from the depths more lethal. * Epsilon vehicles that are able to dish out plenty of damage are the best candidates for Rage. This includes main battle tanks, Tier 2 subfaction exclusive vehicles (e.g. Shadow Tank) and monster tanks (except PsiCorps Mastermind). * Rage also supplements the infantry-oriented doctrine of the Epsilon as it enables regeneration of health of the affected infantry. This enables them to endure far more damage than normal while retaining the increased offensive power, as long as enemy damage does not exceed their total hit points. **All Epsilon heroes can be affected by Rage, which is a terrifying sight for enemies to behold. **When playing as Epsilon Headquarters, the Kinetic Barrier support power works in tandem with Rage, making an Epsilon HQ infantry battalion more devastating. **Brutes are arguably the best non-hero Epsilon infantry to gain the effects of Rage due to their big health pool and effectiveness against ground forces if they can reach them. * Not every unit type can benefit from the effects of Rage. Robots in particular are immune to its drug effects. In addition certain units like Mastermind and Charon Tank are not affected by firepower modifiers and will not benefit from any firepower enhancement. Counters * If used right (such as in the middle of a chaotic battle), be wary that the Epsilon opponent will have the upper hand in offensive power. However, the armor and speed of Enraged units stays the same, so if the player possesses units with survivability in mind, they will outlast the Epsilon onslaught. * The threat of Rage is dependant on the number and type of units were affected by it. For instance, if only basic infantry/vehicles were affected, they can still be dealt with normally, but if the Enraged units are those with heavy firepower such as Epsilon heroes and Brutes, a tactical retreat is the most preferred choice if the player does not want to face more casualties than expected. * Concentrated anti-infantry firepower is able to punch through the regeneration rate granted by Rage. AI behavior The AI will activate Rage for specific task forces that are prepared and will regroup near the enemy base when the Rage Inductor is nearly ready. The following strike forces will attack structures first before defenses and anything else. All AI difficulties will send these strike forces: * 8x Brutes * 8x Stalkers The following strike forces will proceed to target everything rather than a specific target: * 6x Duneriders * 6x Duneriders, 8x Brutes * 6x Initiates, 4x Duneriders, 4x Brutes, 2x Spooks (Medium/Hard AI only) * 6x Piranha Minisubs (Medium/Hard AI only) * 4x Colossi (Hard AI only) The following strike force will prioritize defenses first before structures and anything else. However, the AI will activate Rage on them before regrouping them near the enemy base, which makes it possible for the Rage to expire before the strike force even reaches the enemy base. Lastly, this strike force is only sent by the Hard AI: * 4x Magnetrons The following strike force will proceed to target production structures before other structures. This strike force is only sent by the Hard AI: * 4x Tyrants Appearances Act Two * Rage is first usable for the player in Divergence. * In Unthinkable, the Proselyte can use Rage once without the need of the Rage Inductor to support Libra after the Epsilon base has been destroyed by Paradox Engine's Time Freeze. Behind the scenes * In version 3.0, Rage does not affect infantry and will instantly kill them instead, thus it only affect vehicles. It also increases the armor and speed of the affected units. See also * Chronoshift * Invulnerability * Blasticade zh:狂暴 Category:Support superweapons Category:Support Powers Category:Epsilon Army